To You, in the Farthest Limit 1
by imblueZ
Summary: Mencintai seseorang itu berarti pengorbanan, menahan rasa sakit, dan percaya bahwa pada akhirnya nanti, setelah semua kesedihan yang dialami... sesuatu bernama kebahagiaan akan menunggu di ujung cerita. Sebuah kisah cinta Kyuhyun, Yesung, dan Donghae. not YAOI.


Title : To You, in the Farthest Limit

Characters : Kyuhyun/OC, Yesung/OC, Donghae/OC, all SJ members

Genre : AU, angst, romance

Rating : T

Warning : semua yeoja di ff ini OC ^^

Dia lahir di suatu hari yang tenang, ketika salju masih belum mencair dan dunia masih belum terbangun dari tidurnya. Hari itu hari yang dingin, angin terasa mengiris-iris kulit seperti pisau kecil, dan salju menyelimuti dunia dalam kemurnian, putih yang damai. Hari itu tenang, hening. Seakan-akan seluruh dunia diam hanya untuknya.

Tepat sebelum senja memenuhi langit musim dingin, Hyunae lahir di hari yang tenang itu. Dia mengumumkan kedatangannya pada dunia dengan tangisan keras. Seperti seorang putri menginginkan kehangatan, sambutan yang meriah. Tapi hari itu hening, dingin. Ironi memang. Dia lahir di hari yang damai, tapi kehidupannya sama sekali tidak bisa disebut damai. Malahan, hari-harinya seperti hari berhujan yang penuh badai.

Ibunya menghembuskan nafas lega ketika dia melihat bayi mungilnya menggeliat di balik selimut putih yang menyelimutinya. Dia menoleh kepada ayah Hyunae dan berbisik, "Putri kecil kita akhirnya lahir." Ayahnya mengangguk dan tersenyum, dengan lembut membelai pipi Hyunae yang masih merah dengan tangannya.

Dia tidak lahir sebagai seorang putri, tapi dia memiliki kemauan seperti seorang putri. Ayahnya adalah seorang pelayan tak dikenal yang bekerja di kastil, mengantarkan kertas-kertas dan dokumen ketika diperlukan. Ibunya bekerja di rumah, menanam sayuran yang ditanam di halaman belakang. Mereka hidup sederhana, jauh dari hal-hal kotor dan curang yang ada saat itu.

Saat Hyunae berumur satu tahun, ibunya akan mengajaknya ke halaman kastil untuk bermain-main. Dia akan memandangi Hyunae penuh sayang sambil menyulam. Ketika pekerjaan ayah Hyunae selesai, mereka akan berjalan-jalan bersama dengan Hyunae tertidur di lengan ayahnya. Sebelum senja benar-benar datang, mereka akan kembali ke rumah dan ibunya akan memasak dengan Hyunae yang masih tertidur, tangan mungilnya mengepal erat dalam kepalan kecil. Ayahnya akan tertawa melihatnya mengisap jempol dan ibunya akan menegurnya. Berkata untuk tidak mengganggunya karena akan membangunkan Hyunae.

Hari-hari itu adalah kenangan yang indah. Dan Hyunae diperlakukan sebagaimana anak kecil seharusnya disayangi. Tetapi, badai akhirnya datang. Hari-hari yang indah itu berubah gelap, hal-hal menyenangkan tidak akan berlangsung selamanya. Dan semua orang akan pergi, tak peduli seberapa kuat kita menjaganya.

Ketika Hyunae berusia empat tahun, ibunya meninggal karena suatu penyakit yang bahkan dokter terhebat pun tidak bisa mengobatinya. Ayahnya menangis sembari memeluk Hyunae di lengannya dan Hyunae hanya memandangi ayahnya, bingung dengan air yang keluar dari mata ayahnya. Dia masih terlalu muda untuk memahami arti kematian yang sesungguhnya. Menurutnya, ketiadaan ibunya hanyalah sementara. Hyunae akan menangis di malam hari, mencari-cari ibunya, menunggu-nunggu lengan hangat ibunya yang tak kunjung datang. Dia masih percaya bahwa ibunya sedang mengurus sayur di halaman atau menyulam di suatu tempat. Dia masih percaya ibunya akan kembali. Tapi ternyata tidak, dan Hyunae pelan-pelan lupa seperti apakah wajah ibunya dan seperti apakah suaranya. Dia hanya bisa mengingat secuil kenangan tentang sentuhan lembut dan sayang dari ibunya, tidak lebih.

Ketika dia beranjak lima tahun, negara terpecah menjadi dua bagian : Tanah Utara dan Tanah Selatan. Keputusan itu terjadi karena perselisihan yang tak kunjung padam, perbedaan tujuan, dan pertarungan untuk mendapatkan kekayaan. Negara bagiannya, Tanah Utara, menjadi penuh kemiskinan dan keputusasaan. Kastil yang biasanya megah jadi nampak tua dan usang. Jalanan yang ramai penuh bunga sekarang berbau aneh dan kumuh. Hal itu seperti kematian bermain-main di depannya. Tapi Hyunae masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti betapa mengerikannya situasi mereka.

Hyunae hampir berumur tujuh tahun ketika ayahnya dituduh berkhianat. Dia dituduh menjadi mata-mata Tanah Selatan karena uang. Di suatu malam berbadai, tepat sebelum ulang tahun Hyunae, beberapa laki-laki yang wajahnya tidak pernah dilihat Hyunae mendobrak masuk rumah mereka dengan senjata dan kata-kata kasar. Hyunae ketakutan. Ayahnya pucat seputih kertas dan segera menyembunyikan Hyunae di belakangnya. Usaha terakhirnya untuk melindungi putrinya.

"Larilah lewat pintu belakang. Teruslah berlari. Jangan pernah menoleh ke belakang meskipun kau mendengar suara yang aneh," bisik ayahnya. Dan nada mendesak dalam suara ayahnya menakutkan Hyunae. Dalam pikiran kecilnya, dia tidak bisa mengerti maksudnya. Tapi ketika para laki-laki itu mulai menarik lengan ayahnya, Hyunae segera didorong ke pintu belakang. Dan dia segera melakukan apa yang telah diperintahkan oleh ayahnya.

Hyunae berlari secepat yang dia bisa, keluar dari pintu belakang menuju malam musim dingin yang berbadai. Dia tidak menoleh ke belakang seperti yang diperintahkan ayahnya. Dia tidak menoleh ke belakang ketika dia mendengar teriakan putus asa ayahnya yang menyuruhnya lari dan menyelamatkan diri. Dia tidak menoleh ke belakang ketika dia mencium bau asap dari belakangnya. Dia tidak menoleh kebelakang meskipun suara teriakan kesakitan seseorang memenuhi telinganya. Dia tidak menoleh ke belakang, tapi dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang basah menggenangi matanya, dan bukan air hujan. Sesuatu di dadanya menusuk menyakitkan, menghimpitnya hingga akhirnya dia mendengar erangan kesakitan dari suatu tempat.

Hyunae akhirnya berhenti di bawah pohon besar tanpa nama. Terengah-engah dengan suara erangan kesakitan itu semakin besar. Barulah ketika angin berhenti bertiup dia menyadari erangan itu berasal dari dirinya. Dia menangis. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Hyunae mengerti cairan asin yang aneh yang jatuh dari mata kita ketika dada kita terasa seperti hampir meledak. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Hyunae mengerti seperti apakah ketakutan dan kesedihan itu.

Ketika Hyunae tepat berumur tujuh tahun malam itu, dia kehilangan ayahnya karena keegoisan monster-monster berhati dingin yang hanya memikirkan kekuasaan dan kekayaan.

Malam terus berlalu dan keadaan sekitar telah terkubur dalam kegelapan yang hampa. Badai semakin mengamuk dan Hyunae hanya duduk diam di bawah pohon, menggigil kedinginan, dari rasa takut dan kesedihan. Untuk seorang anak yang baru saja genap berusia tujuh tahun, kegelapan malam itu adalah hal yang paling menakutkan yang pernah dia lihat. Suara-suara aneh terus saja terdengar di telinganya dan dia akan melonjak kaget terhadap gerakan sekecil apapun di sekelilingnya. Hyunae menggerakkan tubuhnya ke depan dan kebelakang, kedepan dan kebelakang, menangis mengharapkan seseorang untuk memeluknya dan melindunginya dari monster-monster yang ada di kegelapan malam itu. Tak lama kemudian deru angin dan dinginnya cuaca yang mengiris kulit membawanya ke dalam tidur yang dalam. Dan dunia pun menyelimutinya dengan mimpi yang indah dan penuh kebahagiaan.

Dia bangun keesokan harinya dalam selimut hangat. Perutnya berbunyi tanda lapar dan tenggorokannya terasa kering karena haus. Dia bisa mendengar suara dari suatu tempat. Hyunae kemudian memaksa dirinya untuk bangun dan segera saja pandangannya dipenuhi oleh dinding kayu yang sudah usang diterpa cuaca. Lantainya juga terbuat dari kayu yang akan segera berderak ketika ada tekanan menyentuhnya. Atapnya penuh debu dan sarang laba-laba. Sebelum pikiran polos Hyunae memahami situasinya, seorang laki-laki berbaju lusuh muncul dari pintu dan memberinya senyuman, giginya ompong. Seorang perempuan dengan kuncir acak-acakan dan wajah kesal muncul dibelakang laki-laki ompong itu dan mulutnya mengerucut sebal begitu melihat Hyunae.

"Hebat, tambahan mulut untuk diberi makan," gerutunya dan laki-laki ompong itu menyikutnya pelan.

"Dia bisa mendengarmu," laki-laki ompong itu berbisik dan segera mamandangi Hyunae. "Lapar?"

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk kebingungan, memilih untuk mengabaikan rasa sakit di dadanya sementara perutnya meminta makanan. Laki-laki ompong itu membisikkan sesuatu pada wanita sadis itu dan kemudian si wanita menghilang ke suatu tempat, gumaman sebalnya bergema di telinga mereka.

Laki-laki ompong itu kemudian berjalan mendekati Hyunae dan duduk di sampingnya. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya dan gadis kecil itu menundukkan kepala dan menggenggam selimut erat-erat. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu," kata laki-laki itu menenangkan. "Kami menemukanmu kemarin ketika badai reda. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Berapa umurmu? Siapa namamu?" pertanyaan datang memberondong Hyunae.

Hyunae menatap laki-laki itu dengan penuh ketakutan sebelum berbicara, suaranya pelan, lemah dan ketakutan. "Hyunae," jawabnya dan kemudian menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Ah… Hyunae. Berapa usiamu?"

"Tujuh."

Laki-laki ompong itu mengusap-usap dagunya begitu mendengar jawaban Hyunae. "Cukup umur," bisiknya. Hyunae tetap menggenggam selimutnya erat-erat saat laki-laki itu memandanginya penuh penilaian. "Kau terlihat seperti anak yang kabur dari rumah," katanya saat wanita sadis tadi kembali memasuki ruangan. Dia meletakkan mangkuk berisi sup didepan Hyunae dan meneriakinya untuk makan.

Hyunae tidak menunggu diperintah untuk kedua kalinya dan mulai makan makanan yang hambar itu. Dia sangat lapar dan yang saat itu dia pedulikan adalah mendapatkan makanan untuk dimakan. Ketika Hyunae selesai makan, laki-laki ompong itu mengulurkan segelas air padanya dan kembali mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, nak?"

Hening selama beberapa saat ketika Hyunae berusaha untuk mengingat. Tetapi tiba-tiba semuanya nampak buram di pikirannya. Hal yang bisa dia ingat hanyalah ketika banyak laki-laki asing masuk ke rumah mereka, ayahnya yang menyuruhnya lari, dan bau asap di udara. Dia menceritakan hal ini pada laki-laki ompong itu dan laki-laki itu mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Dia menepuk kepala Hyunae pelan dan menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat lagi sebelum bertemu dengan anggota keluarganya yang lain. Hyunae mengangguk dan kembali ke dalam tidur yang dalam, tanpa mimpi.

Beberapa jam kemudian Hyunae terbangun dan merasa seseorang mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya.

"Bangun," suara anak kecil memanggilnya. "Hei! Bangun. Jangan sampai umma yang membangunkanmu. Moodnya sedang jelek."

Hyunae pelan-pelan membuka matanya dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada sosok yang bicara dengannya. Kemudian dia tersadar dia sedang menatap seorang anak laki-laki yang mungkin beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya.

"A-apa?" tanya Hyunae bingung.

"Makan malam. Kau perlu makan malam," kata anak itu saat Hyunae bangun dan duduk di kasur. "Cepat atau makanannya akan habis," katanya dan beranjak ke pintu. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Hyunae masih duduk di kasur. "Cepat!"

Hyunae mengedipkan matanya sekali dan bangun dengan terhuyung-huyung. Dia mengikuti anak laki-laki itu menuju ke dapur kecil yang penuh dengan paling tidak delapan orang. Ada meja kecil di tengah-tengah ruangan, 10 piring, semangkuk sup,ikan dan nasi. Laki-laki ompong itu duduk di ujung meja, tiga anak laki-laki duduk di sebelah kanan, lima anak perempuan duduk di sebelah kiri. Hanya ada dua kursi kosong : yang satu di ujung meja di seberang si laki-laki ompong, dan satunya lagi kursi terakhir di deretan anak perempuan.

"Halo, Hyunae. Merasa enakan?" tanya laki-laki ompong itu dan Hyunae mengangguk pelan. Anak kecil yang membangunkan Hyunae tadi segera duduk di kursi kosong di barisan para anak perempuan dan Hyunae berdiri sendirian di sampingnya hingga wanita sadis itu muncul dari suatu tempat.

"Waktunya makan," katanya dan menyerahkan piring pada Hyunae. "Makanlah di sudut ruangan. Kita tidak punya tempat lagi untukmu," perintanhya dan Hyunae hanya berdiri seperti orang linglung hingga akhirnya wanita itu meneriakinya lagi dengan lebih keras. Hyunae mengangguk pelan, dan dalam diam membawa piringnya ke pojok ruangan. Dia melihat saat keluarga itu makan, tertawa, dan bercerita satu sama lain. Dan hati kecilnya yang polos merindukan hari-hari dimana dia dan ayahnya makan malam bersama seperti itu. Kadang-kadang, ayahnya akan bercerita tentang hari-hari yang lalu, ketika ibunya masih hidup. Dan meskipun Hyunae tidak bisa mengingatnya lagi, dia tetap mengingat bahwa ibunya adalah seorang wanita penyayang.

Saat dia makan di pojokan dan mengamati keluarga itu, dia merasa matanya panas dan air mata sekali lagi menetesi pipinya untuk suatu alasan yang hati polosnya masih belum bisa mengerti. Dia sesenggukan di piringnya dan anak laki-laki yang membangunkannya tadi menyadarinya.

"Dia menangis," katanya menunjuk Hyunae. Wanita sadis itu bergumam sebal sedangkan si laki-laki ompong beranjak kearah Hyunae dan memeluknya, tangannya membelai-belai punggungnya.

Di minggu pertama yang Hyunae habiskan bersama keluarga itu, dia selalu menangis ketika seluruh keluarga berkumpul dan laki-laki ompong itu akan selalu memeluknya. Hyunae tidak pernah menanyakan siapa nama laki-laki itu atau siapa nama anggota keluarganya. Yang dia tahu hanyalah bahwa laki-laki itu adalah seorang penduduk biasa yang menjual berbagai macam sayuran. Istrinya tinggal di rumah mengurusi anak-anak mereka. Sementara seorang anak laki-laki dan ketiga anak perempuannya bekerja serabutan di berbagai tempat. Penghasilan mereka cukup untuk makan sehari-hari tapi tidak mencukupi untuk membeli barang-barang mewah yang sangat jarang bisa ditemukan di tanah miskin itu. Wanita sadis itu menganggap Hyunae sebagai mulut tambahan untuk diberi makan. Jadi dia menyuruh Hyunae melakukan berbagai macam pekerjaan di rumah, di minggu pertamanya. Menyiram tanaman, memotong kayu, dan melakukan berbagai macam hal yang belum pernah Hyunae lakukan sebelumnya. Tapi Hyunae hanya diam dan menuruti semua perintah itu.

Di minggu kedua, wanita itu menyuruh Hyunae untuk menemani si laki-laki ompong ke pasar, membantunya berjualan. Dan Hyunae melaksanakannya dengan patuh. Wanita itu memang sadis tapi dia tidak pernah menyuruh Hyunae pergi. Dan hal itu sudah cukup bagi Hyunae.

Minggu-minggu berlalu dan Hyunae menganggap keluarga itu seperti keluarganya sendiri. Saat makan malam, Hyunae akan duduk di pojokan dan berharap suatu hari nanti dia bisa duduk di salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan kecil itu, bergabung dalam obrolan mereka dan menjadi bagian dari keluarga. Hidup itu keras, tugas-tugasnya berat. Tapi dalam pikiran polosnya Hyunae percaya bahwa keadaannya masih lebih baik daripada terlunta-lunta di jalanan. Mimpi tentang ayah dan ibunya masih sering manghantuinya di malam hari. Tapi suara air mendidih di dapur, bau makanan dan tawa yang ceria bisa membuatnya melupakan tentang kehidupannya dahulu dan berpikir tentang keluarga barunya sekarang.

Sebelum musim semi berakhir, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di depan rumah dan dua orang laki-laki berjas mahal datang. Hyunae dan yang lain melihat saat mereka berbicara dengan laki-laki ompong dan wanita sadis itu. Hyunae melihat saat mereka meyerahkan sesuatu seperti tumpukan uang pada laki-laki ompong itu dan pandangan mereka segera tertuju pada Hyunae.

"Anak itu?" tanya mereka dan jantung Hyunae melonjak ketakutan. Dia teringat hari ketika laki-laki asing masuk ke rumahnya dan ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk pergi tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang. Hyunae kemudian beringsut ke dinding, berusaha membuat dirinya tidak kelihatan.

Laki-laki ompong itu mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan dan berjalan kearah Hyunae, memeluknya erat. "Hyunae, maafkan aku karena melakukan ini, tapi kami tidak bisa menanggung biaya hidupmu di sini. Aku ingin kau tinggal tapi itu tidak mungkin," bisiknya di telinga Hyunae dan Hyunae bisa merasakan air mata laki-laki itu membasahi pundaknya. Dia dengan lembut menggendong Hyunae dan menyerahkannya kepada para laki-laki berjas mahal tadi.

"Ini," katanya penuh air mata. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Hyunae," katanya lagi dan saat itulah Hyunae menyadari bahwa dirinya telah dijual. Dengan ketakutan di hatinya yang mungil dia meronta, menendang dan berteriak.

"Tidak! Tidak!" dia memukul-mukul lelaki berjas mahal itu dengan tangannya yang mungil saat dia dibawa masuk ke mobil. "Tidak!" katanya. Tangannya menggapai-gapai, memohon kepada laki-laki ompong itu untuk membawanya kembali. Dalam pandangan matanya yang kabur oleh air mata, dia bisa melihat 'saudara-saudara baru'nya menangis, yang termuda malah memegangi ibunya dengan erat. "Biarkan aku tinggal di sini! Aku mohon…! Aku mohon…!" tangisnya. Hyunae bisa merasakan kerinduan terhadap keluarga baru yang baru saja dimilikinya. Hyunae tidak bisa pergi. Hyunae ingin tetap di sini. Meskipun sulit.

Dengan suaranya yang semakin serak, Hyunae menggapai-gapaikan tangannya dan memanggil laki-laki ompong itu dengan panggilan yang membuat mata laki-laki itu terbelalak. "A-Appa…! Appa! Appa!" raung Hyunae, tangannya berusaha menggapai. Laki-laki ompong itu segera berlari ke arahnya.

"Tunggu!" katanya. Para laki-laki berjas mahal itu menurunkan Hyunae dan dia segera berlari ke arah laki-laki yang dipanggilnya ayah selama beberapa bulan Hyunae mengenalnya. Hyunae melingkarkan lengannya di leher laki-laki itu dan menangis.

"Aku mohon, biarkan aku tinggal. Aku berjanji akan bekerja keras. Aku akan melakukan apa saja. Biarkan aku tinggal," ratapnya. Laki-laki ompong itu memeluknya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak bisa, Hyunae. Aku tidak bisa. Pergilah sekarang. Kau lebih baik bersama mereka. Pergilah," katanya sambil menyerahkan Hyunae kembali pada laki-laki berjas mahal itu, tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang. Hyunae terus menangis saat dirinya dipaksa masuk ke dalam mobil. Dia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya, memandang dari jendela mobil saat keluarganya menjadi sebuah titik di kejauhan dan kemudian menghilang.

"Memang inilah yang seharusnya, nak," kata salah satu laki-laki berjas mahal itu. Dan Hyunae menangis semakin keras.

Hyunae terbangun dan mengernyit kesakitan. Dengan mata muram dia berdiam diri di kasur selama beberapa saat sebelum berdiri dan mengerang kesakitan ketika rasa sakit menyerangnya dari daerah kaki. Dia kemudian tersaruk-saruk berjalan ke kaca dan memeriksa keadaan kakinya. Dia mengerang lagi saat melihat luka bekas cambukan yang sekarang berwarna ungu kebiruan. Hyunae kemudian menutup matanya dan mencoba mengusir rasa sakit itu. Sekarang, saat usianya 18 tahun, sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya selama sebelas tahun sejak dia dijual untuk menjadi pelayan orang kaya. Dan dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Lama-lama dia akan bisa mengabaikan rasa sakit itu dan kembali bekerja. Membersihkan rumah, menyapu halaman, melayani tamu-tamu pesta yang sering diadakan di rumah orang kaya itu. Pekerjaannya dimulai sebelum fajar dan berakhir jauh setelah malam dimulai.

Rumah tempatnya bekerja selalu sibuk dengan aktivitas tiap harinya dan tak ada waktu untuk beristirahat. Ada banyak sekali pelayan yang bekerja di rumah itu tapi tetap saja tidak bisa mengimbangi banyaknya aktivitas di sana. Hyunae bisa menanggung semua pekerjaannya jika bukan karena hukuman keras yang harus diterima ketika dia melakukan kesalahan.

Kemarin malam, dalam sebuah pesta yang diadakan oleh majikan Hyunae, dia tanpa sengaja menumpahkan segelas anggur pada seorang tamu wanita kaya dari Tanah Selatan. Wanita itu marah-marah karena gaunnya yang mahal menjadi rusak. Majikan Hyunae langsung memelototi Hyunae dan membentak-bentaknya, berkata padanya betapa menyusahkannya Hyunae. Dia segera menyuruh kepala pelayan yang botak untuk menyeret Hyunae ke ruang hukuman.

Hyunae menutup matanya dan menarik nafas keras, siap dengan hukuman yang akan dia terima. Dan hal itu datang tak lama kemudian. Sepuluh cambukan keras dia terima. Cambukan itu pasti akan meninggalkan goresan-goresan luka menyakitkan. Tapi Hyunae bisa menahannya. Dia harus bisa menahannya.

"Apakah kau mau aku mengolesi obat di kakimu?" sebuah suara terdengar dari teman sekamar Hyunae, Eunhee. Dia menggosok-gosok matanya sambil duduk di kasur dan menatap Hyunae penuh simpati. "Apakah sakit?" tanyanya.

Hyunae mengangguk. "Sakit. Tapi lama-lama juga akan hilang," katanya. "Tidak usah. Terimakasih atas tawarannya."

Eunhee lebih tua dua tahun darinya. Ketika Hyunae datang di rumah majikannya untuk pertama kalinya dulu, Eunhee sudah ada di sana. Dan wataknya yang ramah dan bersahabat membuat Hyunae langsung akrab dengannya. Mereka menjadi seperti saudara tak lama kemudian dan Eunhee selalu mengajari semua hal yang perlu Hyunae ketahui.

"Aku tetap akan mengoleskan obat," kata Eunhee dan berjalan menuju laci meja usang di kamar mereka. Dia mengambil sebotol obat dan mengoleskannya di luka Hyunae. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa menoleransi ini. Kau masih terlalu muda. Kau bisa pergi kalau kau mau," kata Eunhee sambil mengertakkan giginya.

Hyunae menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. "Tempat ini rumah bagiku," katanya hampa. "Jika aku pergi, aku tidak punya tempat tujuan lain. Meskipun aku ingin pergi, aku tidak bisa. Kita sudah dijual, eonni. Kita tidak punya kebebasan untuk melakukan apa yang kita inginkan."

"Tetap saja…" Eunhee ingin mengatakan sesuatu ketika suara bel berdering membuatnya diam. Suara yang menjadi perintah bagi semua pelayan untuk bangun dan mulai bekerja. Eunhee mendesah dan berdiri setelah selesai mengoleskan obat. "Tetap saja… aku khawatir padamu, Hyunae. Aku harap… aku harap kita bisa meninggalkan tempat ini dan hidup bebas seperti yang kita inginkan. Kita sangat dekat dengan perbatasan ke Tanah Selatan, kau tahu. Jika kita bisa kesana, kita akan punya kesempatan untuk mengubah hidup kita menjadi normal."

Harapan Eunhee menjadi kenyataan dua hari kemudian. Hyunae sedang menyapu kamar tidur majikannya ketika api muncul di mana-mana.

"Kebakaran!" seseorang berteriak dan Hyunae diam kebingungan selama beberapa saat sebelum menyadari bahwa dirinya harus menyelamatkan diri. Dia segera berlari menuruni tangga dan harus menutup hidungnya saat asap tebal menyergapnya. Seisi rumah panik, teriakan terdengar dari berbagai tempat dan orang-orang saling bertabrakan saat berlari kesana kemari untuk menyelamatkan diri. Di tengah kalang kabut itu, Hyunae menyadari bahwa akhirnya pemerintah tahu bahwa majikannya adalah mata-mata dari Tanah Selatan.

Hyunae kemudian membeku di tempatnya. Dia teringat tentang ayahnya yang dituduh melakukan hal yang sama. Dia teringat mencium bau asap, teriakan kesakitan ayahnya… mereka pasti menghukum ayahnya dengan cara yang sama seperti sekarang.

"Eunhee eonni!" teriak Hyunae dan langsung terbatuk-batuk. "Eunhee eonni!" teriaknya lagi lebih keras, mencari-cari Eunhee. Orang-orang menubruknya, seseorang bahkan menginjak kakinya tapi Eunhee masih tetap tidak nampak sama sekali.

"Pintunya terkunci! Kita terjebak!" teriak seseorang. "Mereka mengunci pintunya!"

"Kita akan mati!" teriakan lain terdengar dan Hyunae ketakutan. Pemerintah benar-benar akan menghukum majikannya dan mereka tidak peduli meskipun orang-orang tak bersalah harus menjadi korbannya.

"Eunhee eonni!" Hyunae masih terus memanggil-manggil Eunhee, matanya terasa terbakar karena asap. Dia bisa melihat bagian samping gedung mulai terbakar, dia merasakan panasnya, dia merasakan betapa paru-parunya memprotes menginginkan udara bersih. "Eunhee eonni…" dia mencoba berteriak lagi tapi pikirannya pelan-pelan menjadi kabur dipenuhi asap.

"Hyunae!" saat itulah dia mendengar samar-samar suara Eunhee. "Hyunae!"

"Di sini eonni… Aku di dekat tangga… kita terkunci…" Hyunae terbatuk ketika mencoba membalas teriakan Eunhee. Dia kemudian meraskan genggaman erat di lengannya, menariknya.

"Hyunae!" dia bisa melihat sosok Eunhee di balik asap tebal yang memenuhi ruangan. "Kita harus keluar!"

"Tapi kita terjebak. Mereka mengunci pintunya. Kita terjebak, eonni. Mereka mengeksekusi kita semua…" protes Hyunae.

Eunhee mengeratkan genggamannya di lengan Hyunae. "Ada pintu rahasia di kamar kerja tuan besar. Aku yakin dia melarikan diri dari sana," kata Eunhee dan menarik Hyunae ke lantai atas, dimana api belum sampai di sana. Dia menjelaskan pada Hyunae bahwa dia tanpa sengaja menemukan pintu itu ketika sedang beres-beres di sana. Pintu itu ada di belakang rak buku dan menuju langsung ke perbatasan antara Tanah Utara dan Tanah Selatan. Majikan mereka pasti menggunakan pintu itu untuk melakukan tugasnya sebagai mata-mata. Eunhee terus menarik lengan Hyunae sementara asap semakin tebal dan api hampir melahap seluruh bangunan. Teriakan-teriakan dari para pelayan, penjaga, dan pekerja lain yang masih terjebak di dalam memenuhi telinga Hyunae tapi dia mengabaikannya. Keselamatan dirinya dan Eunheelah yang lebih penting… mereka harus keluar dan menyelamatkan diri.

Hal yang Hyunae lihat selanjutnya ketika dia membuka mata adalah pepohonan yang mengelilinginya dan langit dipenuhi semburat-semburat oranye. Saat itu hampir malam. Dia terbatuk-batuk keras dan menggosok-gosok matanya. Ketika dia mencoba untuk berdiri, dia menyadari bahwa dia ada di tanah lapang. Dia berdiri seketika dan melihat sekeliling dengan nanar, kejadian tadi kembali memenuhi ingatannya. Kebakaran, Eunhee menyeretnya menyelamatkan diri… dimana Eunhee?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" kata Eunhee sambil menguap dan Hyunae segera menoleh. Dia melihat Eunhee duduk bersandar di pohon di dekatnya.

"Eonni!" teriak Hyunae lega. "Kau baik-baik saja! Kita baik-baik saja!" katanya dan Eunhee mengangguk. Dia menyeringai pada Hyunae. "Dimana kita?"

Seringaian Eunhee semakin lebar. "Kita di Tanah Selatan," terangnya senang.

_TBC_


End file.
